Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad
Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad (1165 – 1257) was a Syrian-born member of the Levantine Brotherhood of Assassins and served as their Mentor from 1191 until his death in 1257. During his tenure as Mentor, Altaïr made several discoveries and inventions that greatly helped the Order's progression. His leadership saw to the spread of the Assassins' influence in the Old World. Raised to be an Assassin from birth, Altaïr became a Master Assassin at age 25, the youngest ever to obtain the rank. He failed to recover an Apple of Eden from Robert de Sable in early 1191 and subsequently allowed the Templars to attack the town of Masyaf, headquarters of the Assassins. For this, he was demoted to the rank of novice and sent on a quest for redemption. Tasked with the deaths of nine individuals who, unbeknownst to him, made up the ranks of the Templar Order in the Holy Land, Altaïr began a quest to change his ways and liberate the Kingdom from their corruption. During his quest however, Altaïr learned of a plot far more sinister than he originally believed. In completing his mission, he also cleansed the Order of its treacherous leader Al Mualim. Altaïr thereafter became Mentor, taking the Assassins in a new, more secretive direction. With the Apple in hand, Altaïr changed the way members of his Order lived their lives, writing the details in his fabled Codex for later generations of the Order to read. Altaïr's vision of the Assassin Order was for them to be spread across the world, living among the people, and he began establishing many Assassins Guilds during his tenure as Mentor. Throughout his travels, Altaïr strengthened his Order, stopping various Templar plots over the years as well as halting the inexorable march of Genghis Khan. Altaïr is an ancestor to Desmond Miles, through the maternal line. History Personality Altaïr was raised at the Assassin fortress at Masyaf and possessed incredible skills, quickly rising through the ranks of the Order. Even in his early life as an Assassin, he was one of the most respected and feared in the Brotherhood, second only to its leader, Al Mualim. A cold and objective person, Altaïr fully devoted himself to whatever cause he chose to pursue. He also had a rebellious nature, and was often impetuous, demanding, arrogant, and impatient. However, after failing at Solomon's Temple and commencing the hunt for the nine, Altaïr began listening to the final words of his targets and pondering their justifications for their deeds. As his mission progressed, his attitude changed, and he began to observe connections between his targets while drawing more effectively on the teachings of the Order. Eventually, he became a calm, driven and wise man, although he still occasionally let anger get the best of him. Smart and dedicated, Altaïr was passionate about the pursuit of knowledge, and his determination and leadership ensured the survival of the Order. He understood that the new world would have no place for the then-current ways of the Assassins and changed their practices accordingly. He was believed to have done more for the Order as Mentor than any before him, and his influence is still felt into the modern age. Equipment and skills Altaïr was a Master Assassin, capable of extraordinary acrobatic feats and versed in the application of deadly arts. Trained extensively, he was able to overcome any obstacle, human or terrain, climb the tallest towers and jump from the highest ledges without a hint of fear. Like other Assassins, he was also trained in stealth assassination techniques, hand-to-hand and weapons combat, and blade throwing. His noncombat skills included climbing, urban acrobatics, eavesdropping, interrogation, and pickpocketing. He also had extensive knowledge of Holy Land politics and religion, which helped him better understand his opponents.3 According to Niccolò Polo, at the age of 92 Altaïr retained the same strength, stamina and skill he had in his youth, possibly due to renewed training when he reclaimed the title of Mentor. Altaïr also possessed Eagle Vision, a "sixth sense" or intuition that allowed him to see a person's true intentions. Due to this gift, Altaïr had heightened intuitive abilities and senses, along with his sharpened fighting skills. Altaïr's skills made him one of the most deadly and adept Assassins in the Order's history, and they were legendary even after his death. Altaïr was also a skilled artist, and his Codex was heavily illustrated. In it he drew blueprints for Hidden Blade modifications; manuals for assassination techniques; maps; and even a detailed sketch of his wife, Maria, bordered with hand-drawn flowers. As a Master Assassin, Altaïr wore long white robes with a red sash, leather armor, and sheaths to store his weaponry and pouches. His arsenal was comprised of a longsword, a short blade, throwing knives, and the iconic Hidden Blade. At 92, Altaïr wore long white robes with patterns imprinted on them and an emerald cape. Despite his age, Altaïr still continued to wield two Hidden Blades, though he carried no other weapon. Gallery Category:Ubisoft Characters Category:Assassin's Creed Characters Category:PlayStation 3 Debut Category:Xbox 360 Debut Category:All Characters